Fluid leak detectors, and leak monitoring apparatus, and systems have been used in the industry for a variety of reasons, and under a variety of conditions. For example, a property owner, manager, resident, or person responsible for a dwelling is usually always responsible for the dwelling or property, and thus if there is a fluid leak in the dwelling, facility, or equipment, then there has to be a way of communicating that fluid leak problem to at least one person. This problem can be compounded, especially, when the person who is responsible is away for a period of time, such as, for example, away at work, on vacation, or otherwise absent from the property. As a further example, there is a chance of a leak in a multiple level dwelling without the resident being aware of the fluid leak, for example, in the basement of a building, or at a remote location, or at a location which may not normally be regularly monitored. However, if there was a way to monitor dwellings, other buildings and equipment for operating or environmental failure so that reparative action can be taken in a timely manner, costly and time consuming damages could be prevented. Accordingly, there is an urgent need for a system, method and apparatus for a leak detector and monitor, especially one that is wireless.
This invention improves on the deficiencies of the prior art and provides an inventive wireless leak alarm, and wireless valve, apparatus, system, and a method thereof.